List of Dragon Mania Adventures episodes
This is a list of episodes for the American series, Dragon Mania Adventures. The series will last for 5 seasons and 156 episodes. All episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV. 2 seasons had 20 episodes while the third season had 40 episodes, the fourth season had 24 episodes and the fifth season had 26 episodes. It will run from June 2, 2018 to October 3, 2021: June 26, 2025. Episodes Season 1 (2018) The first/premiere season premiered on June 2, 2018 and ended on October 6, 2018. #So The Adventure Begins (series premiere) - An young Armored Dragon and his friends starts their adventures in the series premeire. #Meeting the Trio - Eli and his friends meets the three best friends named Buck (Orange Dragon), Smau (Agave), and Lova (Elemental). #Nice To Coral You - Eli meets and befriends a party-loving Coral Dragon named Cutie. #Vampire Day - While having a Annual Fruit Day Festival, Eli eats a legendary blood berry and becomes a fruit-sucking vampire, so with the help of Dlad (Dracula Dragon), Peel and his friends must turn him back to normal. #Jel - Eli and his friends meets Jel, but when Peel and Blade accidentally hurt his feelings and gets captured by the Demonic Dragon, Lord Ender, Eli and his gang must rescue him. #Legends of a Mutant Dragon - Blade's tale comes to life when an Mutant Dragon enters the town, but it goes berserk when a dragon gets hateful to him. #Buck Knows Best - Blade has a hard time figuring out new fruits, so he seeks Buck for help. (In United Kingdom, Australia and Ireland, the episode is known as Buck's Help) #The Incredible Shrinking Blade - Blade suddenly shrinks after being hit by a lightning from a Storm Dragon named Flash. #The Grand Dragon Race - Emperor Mingzu hosts a race for dragons. #The Quest For Dragons - Eli and his friends must find a extremely rare Crystal dragon with the help of 8-Bit and Karate. #Curse of The Ghost Dragon - An Ghost Dragon named Spook haunts Eli and his friends, but one thing that the heroes didn't know about is that he actually wants to be friends with them. #A Dragon Treasure Hunt - Eli and his friends find a treasure map during Cutie's party, so they must find the treasure before the Pirate Dragon named Captain Dragonpirate and his Jaws Dragon pal named Mate finds the treasure. #Eddie's Switcheroo Trouble - Eddie and Eli switch personalities after a storm. #Book of Pets - When a pet store opens, Peel wants to adopt a dog, but he must take caring lessons from Smau, who used to have a pet who he took very care of. #An Tale of A Ghost Cherry - When Blade eats the extremely legendary Spicy Cherry that is only found in the swamplands guarded by the Swamp Dragon guards, he becomes a fire-breathing dragon, so Eli and his gang must find a cure for him. #Now You See It, Now You Don't - Eli and his friends discovers a never before seen Chameleon Dragon while Cutie plans a hide-and-seek party. #Dawn of the Burning Fire Dragon - Eli befriends a fire dragon, but he soon wrecks havoc, so Eli must stop him. #Too Tall Eli - Eli eats a Tall Apple and he becomes a giant dragon. #The Grand Battle of the Dragons - Eli competes in a dangerous battle, but his friends worry that Eli won't make it. #Lord Ender's Plan (season finale) - Lord Ender and his son captures Emperor Mingzu and his son, so Eli and his friends must rescue him... In a different world where the evil lord lives. Season 2 (2019) The second season premeired on May 25, 2019 and ended on September 28, 2019. This season includes a crossover episode with The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. #The Sleeping Smoke Dragon (season premiere) - In the second season opener, Eli and his friends must wake up the Smoke Dragon before it ruins all of Dragonlandia. #Who's the Gem Siblings? - Eli and his pack meets the Gem siblings, which consists of Stella (Emerald), Karie (Ruby) and Beam (Gem), but Peel falls in love with Karie. #Cutie's Crush - When a Wind Dragon wants to tell his feelings to Cutie, she gets embarrassed about it. #Some Flying Required - After Eddie fails to fly with his friends, he takes a flying class in hopes to be a better flyer like them. #I'm Just A Speedy Dragon! - Blade eats a Speedy Fruit and becomes a Speedy Dragon. #PetSitter Jel - Peel tasks Jel to petsit his dog, Mossy. #Unlucky Eddie - After being hit by lightning again, this time Eddie becomes unlucky. #The Curse of A Man-Tiger-Bird - Eli and his gang must stop a mysterious man-tiger-bird hybrid. (This episode is a parody of Scooby-Doo.) #Put Your Fat Look Away, Blade! - After the two pack of Astronaut Dragons hurt Blade's feelings, Eli must prove to them is that it's just his appearence. #A Funny Clownfish - Cutie's Clownfish Dragon cousin, Becky comes to Dragonlandia. #A Armored Dragon, A Green Dino, and A Vampire Rabbit - Eli befriends Tootsie and Bunnicula. (Tootsie from TCoCtSB and Bunnicula guest star in this episode.) #The Stupid Midnight Dragon - Eli meets a stupid, but trusted Midnight Dragon named Frankie. #Baby Dragon - Eli and his friends visits an nursery where they befriend a baby Prickly Dragon. #Mossy, Where Are You? - Eli and his gang must solve a another mystery with Mossy joining. (This is another Scooby-Doo parody episode) #An Yeti Mission - When the dragons run out of marshmallows, Eli and his friends must go to the legendary Marshmallow Falls protected by a Yeti Dragon. #Don't Let The Lava Dragon Stay At Home - Peel spots a dog-behaving Lava Dragon on his house, so he must get him out of the house. #An Sad Pulsar Dragon - When Eddie hurts Lucy, a Pulsar Dragon, Eli must cheer her up. #Jelzilla - Jel grows to Godzilla size after being hit by lightning, so Eli and his friends must stop Jel from destroying Dragonlandia before it's too late. #The Heart of the Wings - #A Speedy Rescue (crossover with The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy; 1-hour season 2 finale) - When Lord Ender and Flame teams up with T.E. Bryte and captures Collin and Stacie, Austin must unite with Eli and her friends to save them. Season 3 (2020-2021) The third season premeired on June 13, 2020 and went on a mid-season hiatus on October 17, 2020. With 40 episodes in this season, this was considered the longest season. It will include the 4th of July special. #Wrath of Lord Demonort (season premiere) - In the third season opener, an new villain approaches, so Eli and his friends must stop him. #An Dragonhattan Visit - Cutie and her friends visits Dragonhattan to throw a party for her cousin, Becky, but her cousin's mean sister, Hannah, tries to ruin the party. #Moon Day - Today's the annual Dragonlandia Moon Day, and Peel is excited to see the moon, and they meet a new friend. #An Chef Problem - Chef gets suspended when he accidentally makes the wrong food for a dragon, so Eli and his friends must fix the problem before it gets worse. #It's The Dragonlandia 4th of July Special! (4th of July special) - Peel is excited to meet the legendary Uncle Sam Dragon named Uncle Sam, but the rain puts the ceremony on hold. #The Dragons and Bunnicula - The Dragons decided to help Bunnicula, Chester and Harold get back to their own dimension before Lord Demonort gets his hands on them. #An Dragon-Basketball Game - Eli and his friends helps LeWing James (voiced by LeBron James) to win a game. #Peel's First Date - Eli helps Peel to prepare for his date with Karie. #An Brick Problem - An Brick Dragon named Bricky comes to Dragonlandia. #Gogo Yoyo - Eddie's favorite hip-hop Wind-Up Dragon singer named Gogo Yoyo visits Dragonlandia for a concert. #The Zombie Dragons - Eli and his friends befriend the twin Zombie dragons named Oh and Ow. #Love Matters - Jel falls in love with an Envy Dragon named Izzy. #Through The Haunted Mansion - Eli and his friends must save an Lunar Dragon with an help of Spook. #Dodgeball Dragons- Eli and his friends are challenged to a game of Dodgeball and must win. #An Fireball Problem - An gorilla-behaving Fireball Dragon makes a mess on all the dragon's homes, so Eli and his friends must stop him. #Who Is The Ash? - Today is the Fire Ceremony, but is put on hold when an Ash Dragon is ruining the decorations. #The Food Thief - Things at Dragonlandia gets crazy when an pack of the Ant Dragons steal food from the farm, so Eli and his friends must obtain them back from them. #TBA - Eli and his friends accidentally enters another dimession, where they are another kangaroo), and must joining forces with them for stopping Lord Ender, Flame and their animal dimession couterparts (Lord Ender and Flame are a owl and a crow). #The Tigre(crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Demon Dragon's Revenge Part 1 #The Demon Dragon's Revenge Part 2 #The Demon Dragon's Revenge Part 3 #The Demon Dragon's Revenge Part 4 (season finale) Add episode ideas? Season 4 (2021) This will be the final season of Dragon Mania Adventures. The title for the series finale will be announced in August 2016. but it will be released on May 17, 2021 and end on October 3, 2021. #Feed my Dirt (season premiere) #A Princess Daisy Sitter # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (100th episode) # # # (Series finale part 1) # (Series finale part 2) Season 5 (2025-2026 Return) The fifth/return season premiered on June 25, 2025 and ended on May 6, 2026. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Episode list Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Dragon Mania Adventures Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:Camilo Delgado Figueroa's ideas Category:2025 Category:2026